


Круг

by KisVani



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Когда ты живешь вечность и каждый раз — во время Апокалипсиса, то тебе становится мучительно нечем заняться».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Круг

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках [Ориджинал-Реверса](http://orig-revers.diary.ru/).

— Люди всегда выбирают красные сидения, — сказал Кир.  
Алекс могла бы удивиться, могла бы переспросить, что он имеет в виду, если бы не знала его так хорошо. Кир любил начинать разговоры с середины, так, будто бы они обсуждали это раньше, но прервались, а теперь продолжили беседовать. Алекс знала Кира. Потому она просто молча посмотрела на него: взъерошенного, с приподнятыми, словно в постоянном удивлении, бровями, одетого в плащ, который казался слишком теплым для погоды вокруг них — новая реальность, как и всегда, подарила им облик на свое усмотрение. Сама Алекс еще не видела собственного отражения в зеркале, да и не хотела. Она перестала интересоваться тем, как выглядит, еще на втором десятке путешествий. Какой смысл во всем этом, если тасуешь реальности, словно колоду карт? Но одежду она видела. Длинное серебристое платье, слишком вычурное для ежедневной прогулки. Прохожие оглядывались, пока Алекс и Кир шли к остановке, смотрели внимательно, но быстро отводили взгляд: не хотели, чтобы решили, будто бы они глазеют. Всем нужно соблюдать приличия. Мир погибнет, а приличия останутся. Так, верно, они думают.  
— Люди всегда выбирают красные сидения, — повторил Кир, — если есть выбор: никто никогда не сядет на серое, разве что красное слишком далеко. Это как с цветом желе: выберут красное, оранжевое или желтое. Как созревший фрукт. Могут синее, в отместку собственным инстинктам. Никогда серое или белое.  
— Разве желе бывает серым или белым?   
Алекс знала, что поддается на провокацию, знала, что сейчас они начнут говорить о желе, что у нее заболит голова и она захочет выкинуть Кира на мостовую во время очередной остановки, но ехать в этом звенящем и трясущемся трамвае было скучно. Вокруг сновали редкие в этот ранний час пассажиры, сонная кондукторша продавала билеты, и никто в этом мире понятия не имел, что скоро наступит конец света.  
Никто, кроме Алекс и Кира.  
Которые все равно не были способны ничего поменять в этот раз и потому послушно ждали концовки.  
Домино было расставлено до них, а теперь уже начало падать. Вот-вот сложится новый рисунок, только никто из обитателей мира не выживет. Умрут даже гости, вроде Алекс с Киром. Умрут тела, что до сознаний: они останутся жить, перескочат в другую ветку, выберут иной маршрут.   
Это до ужаса больно и страшно. Это прекрасно. Это незабываемо.  
Первые две сотни раз.  
Теперь же они с Киром заполняют пространство вокруг себя беседами, репликами, пустой болтовней. Не думать, только бы не думать.  
Например, не думать, а только ли Алекс и Кир спасаются? Быть может, все люди переходят в новый мир и живут заново до очередного конца. Быть может, они тоже все помнят, просто не подают вида. Быть может, Алекс и Киру солгали, они не путешествуют сквозь пространство и время, а несутся по потоку, вместе с остальными. Или, быть может, им солгали, и нет ничего, а они плавают в баках, облепленные электродами, видят сны о других реальностях, о новом «сейчас», о конце света, и вокруг них машины записывают показания. Профессор Шварц хмурится и поправляет очки (терпеть не может линзы), Маргарита щурится и мечтает о кофе.  
Алекс не знает. Кир тоже не знает, но ему все равно, он верит в то, что ничего нельзя изменить. Потому ему лучше. Потому он может рассуждать о красных сидениях.  
Потом мир умирает, и они летят в пустоту.  
Не сразу, нет, до этого земля вздымается, до этого люди пытаются спастись, до этого лава течет по улицам, до этого военные объявляют чрезвычайное положение и маршируют. Проходит что-то около года, но Алекс знала о смерти мира еще в тот день, когда они с Киром бесцельно ехали до конечной остановки трамвая, сидения в котором были красными и серыми. Процесс был запущен и его не остановить.  
Порой они жили пару десятков лет в одном потоке времени, ждали конца, который опять отправит их к точке, в которой все еще не рассыпалось, к точке, откуда можно попытаться все предотвратить. В новый мир, в новую реальность, повернув время вспять.

***

Никто не провожал, не произносил речей, не размахивал флажками. Даже родным было запрещено говорить. Оно и понятно, ведь началась бы паника. Одни бы услышали, что два человека спасутся, и их не размажет в мелкую труху, как будет с остальными. Другие бы услышали, что эти двое попытаются спасти мир, но не этот, а какой-то вероятный.   
Люди бы узнали, что путешествия во времени возможны, и потребовали отправить самих себя, свои семьи, лидеров нации… кого угодно.  
Был бы бардак.  
А им не хотелось бардака.  
Их четверо. Профессор Шварц, Алекс, Кир и, конечно, Маргарита. Рита-Рита-Маргарита, вечная девочка со смешными хвостиками и круглым, как луна, лицом. Она тоже профессор (профессор Маргарита Олейник, но она не любит свою фамилию почти так же, как Шварц — очки), но выглядит лаборанткой: ей нравится дурачить людей. Хотя в тот день она смотрелась взрослой, старше своих лет, уставшей, без блеска в широко расставленных глазах.  
— Ваша миссия очень важна, — пафосные слова Шварца прозвучали нелепо, и он сам это понимал.  
Да и выглядел он не лучше: рубашка заляпана темными пятнами масла, пиджак прожжен в нескольких местах, (сигаретами ли, реактивами ли — кто скажет), волосы всклокочены.  
— Удачи, — сказала Маргарита. — Я бы обняла вас обоих, но слишком мало времени. Смерть мира — новая попытка для вас. Не знаю, выйдет ли все быстро, но надеюсь. Ради вас.  
Кир и Алекс переглянулись. Они выглядели тогда не лучшим образом: так бывает, когда не спишь трое суток. Потом же шагнули вдвоем, и вокруг сгустилась та самая привычная тьма, в которой не может быть ничего, но оно есть.  
И только спустя сотни сотен путешествий, только, когда они научились видеть Апокалипсис за десятки лет до того, как он произойдет, только, когда они потеряли, обрели и вновь потеряли надежду, Алекс поняла, о чем говорила Маргарита. Почему она надеялась, что все пройдет быстро.   
Потому что было слишком легко остановиться.  
Потеряться во всем этом «тогда», «потом», «сейчас», «раньше», запутаться в вероятностях, разочароваться во всем, чему их учили и во всем, что удавалось понять самим. Это же так соблазнительно: сойти с ума, как сойти с дистанции. Сказать: «Давайте дальше без меня». Сказать: «Нет, я не хочу участвовать в этой гонке, ищете других дурачков». Сказать: «Заприте меня в клетке, заприте меня в комнате, где не будет окон, заприте меня там, откуда я не буду видеть солнца и где не буду следить за ходом времени».  
Они так делали.  
Несколько раз.  
А потом им надоело, и они с Киром опять начали пытаться спасти мир.  
Наверное, просто от скуки.

***

Однажды, они говорили. Еще до того, как показалось в очередной раз, что в разговорах нет смысла.  
— Как ты не понимаешь, все предопределено заранее. Мы ничего не можем изменить во Вселенной. Наш мир все равно погибнет.  
Здесь не было тел — это верно. Не может быть ничего между мигом «тогда» и «сейчас». Не может быть слов, мыслей или самого существования. Но оно есть. Это их сознания сплетаются воедино и выдают потом эти беседы, когда есть мозг и нейронные связи, когда они уже могут о них вспомнить. Такая теория у Алекс. Кир с ней согласен. И в этот миг, миг, которого не существует, он взял ее за руки и посмотрел в глаза. Это невозможно, но это произошло. Именно так они вспомнят.  
— Ты и твой супердетерминизм! — Алекс мотнула головой. — Мы путешествуем во времени, Кир! Это значит, что я права, это значит, что нам просто нужно успеть вовремя! Обогнать Вселенную, успеть все изменить.  
Он криво усмехнулся.  
— Даже, если ты права, думаешь, мы справимся? Мы же просто люди, Алекс. Почему ты считаешь, что сможем решить хоть что-то?  
— Потому что я верю, что не все безнадежно, — ответила Алекс, она в тот миг еще верила (потом, спустя несколько сотен миров, потеряла веру, потом поверила снова). — Но, даже если у нас все получится, ты тоже скажешь, что это было предопределено заранее.  
— Наверное, из нас плохие ученые, раз мы даже не можем проверить, какая из теорий верна.  
Алекс рассмеялась. Шевелящаяся темнота вокруг них сгустилась, как и всегда, но это не пугало. Время было их частью, а они — частью времени. И что бы там ни говорил Кир, он тогда тоже верил в свободу воли, иначе бы не был рядом с Алекс, не пытался бы спасти мир снова и снова или хотя бы понять, что именно приводит к его гибели. Два живых человеческих сознания, прошивающих бесконечное пространство-время и знающих, что, вероятно, их попытки тщетны, но перестать бороться — не выход. «Наверное, дело в том, что мы слишком упрямы, — подумала Алекс перед тем, как их выплюнуло в очередную версию прошлого-будущего, до очередного Апокалипсиса, в очередную реальность, — не можем отступить, даже если знаем, что не способны понять всей системы». А возможно, это подумал Кир? Где они разделялись в своих сознаниях? Где вообще могут быть разделены, ведь нет тел, нет определенности, нет ничего.  
Профессор Шварц сказал бы что-то о наивных приматах, полагающих, будто бы научившись отличать банан от манго, они стали способны узнать суть Вселенной. Маргарита бы вздохнула на это и загадочно улыбнулась, она умела загадочно улыбаться. Алекс же считала, что даже приматы могут попытаться спасти собственные джунгли, если таков будет их выбор.

***

Всегда, в реальностях и временах, где они были достаточно долго, заходила речь о «ней». О той, что может спасти всех. О той, что предотвратит конец света.  
— Обычные выверты людской психики, — говорила Алекс. — Всем хочется верить в спасителя или спасительницу. Потому каждый раз ее и придумывают.  
— Я бы не был так уверен, — отвечал ей Кир.  
Иногда они менялись репликами.  
Загадочная «она» всегда существовала вне зоны их внимания, вне потоков их жизней, избегала их внимания, проходила на периферии зрения. Силуэт, зыбкая тень, которую не схватить.  
Алекс и Кир пытались поймать «ее», а не только увидеть лицо во время выступлений на телеэкране или фотографиях, что люди обреченного мира передавали друг другу.  
Однажды «ее», спасительницу, звали Терезой.  
— Какое глупое имя, — проворчала Алекс, наливая себе чай: кофе в этой версии реальности было не достать. — Тереза. Даже здесь оно звучит глупо.  
Кир рассмеялся, в этот раз он был полным, смуглым и с длинными вислыми усами, похожий на какого-то злодея из фильма, в конце которого бравый герой спасает свою истинную любовь из-под поезда и распутывает все козни.  
— Наши настоящие имена тоже покажутся странными, разве нет? — спросил он.  
— Нормальные сокращения, — не сдавалась Алекс, — здесь тоже такое бывает.  
Они сидели друг напротив друга за столом; тикали старомодные часы, блестели бока кухонной техники, а в углу тихонько бормотал телевизор: передавали сводку событий, вперемежку с речью Терезы, девушки с открытым лицом и длинными рыжими волосами.   
На этот раз Апокалипсис уже пришел с ядовитыми облаками химикатов. Люди умирали, но то лишь первая волна. Скоро, совсем скоро, ядом пропитается земля и вода. Медленная мучительная смерть.  
Они с Киром немного помолчали, а потом он сказал:  
— Давай попробуем встретиться с Терезой.  
— Зачем? — спросила Алекс.  
— Просто так. Скажем, что мы хотим пожениться, но не уверены в будущем. Она любит, когда к ней приходят неуверенные в будущем.  
— Мы и так женаты, — ответила Алекс.  
Это была правда. Вселенная всегда находила их сознаниям новые тела, каждый раз даря новую внешность и новую историю. Порой, они не должны были знать друг друга, порой — оказывались родней, иногда братом и сестрой. Когда-то могли стать родителем с ребенком. А когда-то и женатой парой. Кир шутил, что это инцест, Алекс отмахивалась. Бывало так, что у них оставалось время, годы и годы до конца света, и они играли свадьбу. Когда-то от скуки, а когда-то от того, что верили, будто любят друг друга. Они влюблялись несчетное множество раз, несчетное множество раз разочаровывались в своих чувствах, а потом мирились. Когда ты живешь вечность и каждый раз — во время Апокалипсиса, то тебе становится мучительно нечем заняться.  
— Давай встретимся с Терезой, — согласилась Алекс.  
Но они не успели. Их машину взорвали.  
Такое случалось время от времени, ведь Алекс с Киром оказывались на острие конца света, если пытались его предотвратить. В этот раз они оба работали с военными над тем самым проектом, из-за которого мир оказался отравлен. Просто опять не успели.  
Кое-кто решил обвинить их в этом.  
Алекс не обижалась на подобное. Ведь это же ей предстояло воскреснуть. Простая рутина.

***

Если Алекс и Кир умирали до Апокалипсиса, то их сознания просто дольше плавали в черноте, только и всего. А потом они опять просыпались в новой ветке реальности, до того, как ей должен был прийти конец. У них было время спасти мир. Только его никогда не хватало.  
В новой реальности, правда, все немного поменялось.  
Она пришла из ниоткуда. Просто позвонила в дверь квартиры. Квартиры Кира, потому что они с Алекс на этот раз не должны были быть знакомы. Впрочем, как и в прошлые разы, это не мешало им жить под одной крышей. Так выходило проще.  
— Здравствуйте Алекс и Кир, — сказал незнакомка. — Можно войти?  
Это была девушка, едва ли старше двадцати, с бордовыми распущенными волосами, одетая в брюки и белую блузку. Студентка, вероятнее всего.  
Но какая студентка могла назвать их по именам? По самым первым именам, которые они почти забыли сами.  
— Кто ты? — спросил Кир чуть резко, но пропустил ее внутрь и захлопнул двери.  
— Сейчас меня зовут Лора, — незнакомка коснулась раскрытой ладонью груди, и Алекс отметила, что ее ногти накрашены темно-красным лаком, почти под цвет волос. — В прошлый раз меня звали Терезой.  
— Ты, что же, спасительница? — уточнил Кир.  
— Да, — просто ответила она.  
Алекс же казалось, что ей снится бредовый сон.

***

За чашкой травяного настоя (в этой реальности не было ни чая, ни кофе) Лора рассказала им то, что считала правдой.  
Она была спасительницей бесчисленное количество раз, столько же, сколько Алекс и Кир путешествовали по времени вперед, назад и поперек. Точнее, она была спасительницей всегда. Во всех реальностях одновременно. И одновременно во всем потоке времени.  
— Можно сказать, что я связующее звено, — произнесла она, ковыряясь ложкой в белесом, без красителя, желе, которое Кир вытащил из холодильника, — я то, что передает информацию частице из будущего, говорит ей, где будет наблюдатель. Я прошлое и будущее. И я знаю вас. Я знаю, что вы пытаетесь сделать.  
Алекс хмыкнула.  
— Значит, ты тут, чтобы попросить нас прекратить или чтобы предложить сотрудничество?  
— Или мы тебе просто интересны? — добавил свою версию Кир.  
— Не совсем, — пожала плечами Лора, — скорее, я хочу попросить вас не сдаваться и знать, что, даже если круг замкнется, вероятность останется.  
— Как, черт возьми, тебя понимать? — кажется, они с Киром спросили это одновременно.  
Лора поморщилась, но не ответила на заданный вопрос, и, вместо этого, сказала другое.  
А через пять минут наступил конец света.

 

***

В новой реальности, когда время откинуло их вновь в некую точку, все сложилось необычно.  
— Забавно, — сказала Алекс, — я почему-то узнаю эту лабораторию.  
— Я тоже, — отозвался Кир. — Мы отсюда начинали, разве нет?  
— Похоже на то, — ответила Алекс.  
Они еще не познакомились с самими собой из этого времени, еще не узнали своих имен, еще не нашли фотографий и старых дневников, еще не узнали, чем должны заниматься.  
Лицо Кира казалось смутно знакомым на этот раз, а он так внимательно смотрел на Алекс, будто бы узнавал ее теперешнюю.  
Вот так они и стояли посреди смутно знакомой лаборатории: оба в белых халатах, удивленные, что-то начинающие понимать. А потом дверь распахнулась, и мужчина, которого они словно бы знали, сказал:  
— Олейник, Шварц! Вот вы где. Вы пропустили запуск.  
Теперь Алекс и Кир переглянулись с новым пониманием.  
— Круг замыкается, — сказала Алекс.  
— Верно… Маргарита, — ответил ей Кир, криво ухмыляясь. — Думаю, я знаю, что именно запустили.  
— Значит, мы уже опоздали, — покачала головой Алекс. — И мы не остановим конец света.  
— Конец света? — уточнил мужчина. — О чем вы болтаете?  
Алекс и Кир знали его. Они видели фотографию в траурной рамке. Один из разработчиков проекта чистой энергии. Первый погибший от заражения, которое потом захлестнуло реальность, в которой они родились в самый первый раз.  
— Но мы должны верить, — игнорируя его, сказала Алекс.  
— Да. Потому что она нас попросила.

***

— Вы — сила Вселенной, — сказала тогда Лора, в той реальности, где она ела бесцветное желе, — вы неизменны и переменчивы. Вы — ошибка в расчетах.  
— Приятно слышать, — проворчала Алекс.  
— Так почему же ты пришла? — спросил Кир.  
— Потому что вы самое дорогое, что у меня есть, — ответила Лора. — Вы бесценны. И я верю в вас. Потому что именно ваша вера создала меня.  
«Нет ничего важнее веры». Эти слова она сказала последними. Или, может быть, их сказал Кир. Или Алекс. Трудно вспомнить. Ведь именно в тот миг реальность разметало в клочья.

***

Круг замкнулся, но у них осталась вера.  
Когда-нибудь они спасут мир.  
Или не они, а новая версия — новые Алекс и Кир, отправленные сквозь время и пространство, через тысячи альтернативных реальностей.  
Когда-нибудь они смогут обогнать время.


End file.
